


Cheer

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: draco100, Drabble, Gen, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Draco rings in the new year





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Draco100 prompt, “Cheer"

Draco sat on the window seat, staring out over the snow-covered grounds. The new year was supposed to be a time of cheer; with his family hosting a solstice ball. It was supposed to be a time for family, and merry-making, and celebrating before returning to school.

But this year, there was no cheer to be found in Malfoy Manor. Or, at least, none from Draco; only from his father's _guests_. Draco tore his gaze away from the snow and down at the Dark Mark burnt into his arm.

No, there would be no cheer for him this new year.


End file.
